Fukai Mori
by Kamiko-sama
Summary: Kagome returns to her own time yet again, tired of Inuyasha's actions and not feeling too well. Kagome realizes very soon that no matter how much Inuyasha can annoy her, by Inuyasha's side is where Kagome belongs.


Fukai Mori

Kagome looked up into the shrine of her home. Yes. She was home, and she couldn't wait to take a bath. Warm with bubbles. That sounded wonderful. She could also get back to her studying finally. So much time in the past and Kagome was bound to be way behind in her schoolwork.

Kagome went to grab the ladder. Crap. No ladder. "Mom!" Kagome called. She waited calmly but there was no answer. "Sota? Grandpa?!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could. Maybe they could not hear, she wondered.

Kagome's eyes lowered in frustration when she concluded that no one was coming for her. Grabbing onto the vegetation growing in the well, Kagome hoisted herself up and up until she was able to swing herself over the edge.

She walked outside and realized why no one had come for her. It was the middle of the night with dim stars twinkling the darkness away.

Fukai fukai mori no okuni ima mo kitto

Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo

Tsukarehateta

Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru

Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na

Kagome quietly slipped her way into her house. She was careful no to rouse her sleeping family as she drew herself a bubble bath. She removed her uniform that she had been wearing for several days and laid it on the floor next to the tub.

The water was steaming hot, and reminded Kagome of when she pulled the arrow from Inuyasha, releasing him from his spell.

Kaede had Kagome in freezing cold water. It was the only was for Kagome to relieve herself of the dirty feeling she had. Little did Kagome know that Inuyasha was sitting up on a cliff watching her in her bathing time in the icy water. Kagome screamed "SIT!" and Inuyasha fell.

He had that one coming, Kagome thought. Then she remembered the main reason that she had left the past. To get a break from Inuyasha. Thinking about Inuyasha was not relaxing Kagome's nerves.

Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni

Nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu

Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi

Tachitsukumu koe mo naku

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling slightly refreshed. That feeling went away when Kagome discovered that she had a fever, a bad one.

"Mom told me to come up and bring you some tea," Said Sota. He handed the tea to his older sister.

"Thanks, Sota," Said Kagome.

"Grampa also has tons of things he wants to ask you. Be ready for that," Sato warned.

"Thanks, Sota," Kagome repeated as her younger brother left the room. Kagome took a tiny sip of her tea then placed it in the saucer on the table beside her bed.

She gazed out the window at the clear blue skies. It reminded her of all the days she spent in the past with Inuyasha searching for the Shikon Jewel shards. Traveling Japan together, Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the group. Most every day that passed was beautiful. Kagome missed the forest scenery and the fresh air. The bright sunny mornings and the beautiful star-filled nights. Even if she has only been gone for a few hours.

Now everything was industrialized. Smog inhaling was just a part of every day life.

Aoi aoi sora no iro mo

Kidzukanai mama

Sugite yuku mainichi ga

Kawatte yuku

Tsukurareta wakugumi wokoe

Ima wo ikite sabitsuita

Kokoro mata ugokidasu yo

Toki no rizumu wo shireba

Mo ichido toberu darou

It was settled. As soon as Kagome's fever went down, she would return to the past. That sounded like a plan.

"So how has past life been?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"Wonderful," Kagome replied. She could not lie. Inuyasha was troublesome, but she loved it.

"You've had many more calls. I'm thinking about giving you cancer next. I'll save that one for Hojo," he said.

"Hojo…?" Kagome completely forgot about him. "Cancer?!" Kagome coughed.

"I'm not getting sick," Said Kagome's grandfather. He left the room.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was actually happy that her grandfather left her alone to think. It was a quick visit but Kagome was grateful.

Kagome was getting anxious waiting for her fever to die down. She could not wait much longer to see Inuyasha again. She was only gone for a few hours but already longed to return to the past.

Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara

Ikite yuku doko made mo

Shinjite'ru hikari motome

Arukidasu kimi to ima

Kagome studied her workbooks and caught herself up in school, but still could not settle that feeling. The need to return to Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.

"Kagome, you have a visitor," Called Kagome's mom.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kagome wished that her visitor were Inuyasha coming to take her back to the feudal era. Kagome was disappointed to find that her visitor was Hojo.

"Hi, Kagome. Your grandfather told me that you had Toe Cancer," Said Hojo. "I didn't know there was such a thing."

"Oh, yeah. I'll be getting surgery for it tomorrow," Said Kagome. She loathed her grandfather in the back of her mind for making up… Toe Cancer. But she also thanked him because it gave her an excuse to where she was going to be.

"I'll come see you then," Said Hojo.

"There's no need for that! I'll be sleeping for quite a few days. Maybe even week," Kagome lied.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you when your Toe Cancer is gone. Later, Kagome," Said Hojo. He left Kagome alone in her room yet again.

Toe Cancer. What a bunch of crap. But still, it could work. Now back to thinking about Inuyasha…

Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni

Nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu

Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi

Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara

Ikite yuku doko made mo

Kagome managed to get a few hours of sleep. She was so worn out that when she awoke her fever was completely gone. She was so ready to get back to the past and continue the search for the Jewel shards.

"Kagome, you have another visitor. You sure are popular today," Said Kagome's mother.

Kagome was not expecting Inuyasha. After the last time, she knew better than to get her hopes up. Inuyasha would not come for her. He was probably still frustrated with the conversation they had had which caused Kagome to leave.

The door opened.

"Inuyasha!" Exclaimed Kagome.

"Shippo is lonely with you gone," Said Inuyasha. He turned his head away from Kagome. Kagome knew this gesture was showing that Inuyasha was sorry and wanted Kagome to go back to the past with him.

"So you came to get me?" Kagome inquired. Even if he denied it, she knew the truth.

Inuyasha shifted his eyes towards Kagome. When their eyes met, Inuyasha's quickly darted away.

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's go back to the feudal era," Kagome got out of bed. She slowly walked to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. Inuyasha stared down.

"Let's go Inuyasha." Together, Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the past through the well.

Furikaeru

Michi wo tozasi

Aruite'ku eien ni

Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Ikite yuku eien ni

"I'm happy to hear that you missed me, Shippo," Said Kagome.

"You were only gone a few hours. And I knew you'd be coming back. I didn't miss you… Just yet," Shippo replied.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes. "Sit boy," She said nonchalantly.

Inuyasha fell to the ground. "What did you do that for?!"

"That's for not telling me that it was you who wanted me back so soon," Said Kagome.

English meaning:

I'm sure that the heart I left behind still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.

Exhausted, without the strength to search people vanish into the infinite darkness.

If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it now?

*As we live on we lose a little bit more.

Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,

We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out

The days pass by and change

Without even realizing how blue the sky really is.

Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live in the present

And our rusted hearts begin to beat again.

If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again

We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth.

Believing, now I begin my journey with you,

In search of the light

*Repeat

We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth.

Closing off the way back, we walk on for eternity.

We live our lives standing frozen to the spot

Unable to cry out, for eternity…

Lyrics from


End file.
